


Daisy's New Life

by Gubchan



Category: Fellatrix
Genre: Fellatrix - Freeform, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Slutwriter, huge cock, interracial, lots of semen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubchan/pseuds/Gubchan
Summary: Based of the incredible Fellatrix's recent works of Daisy's meeting with the black futanari woman Annabelle... Fellatrix's works have been a great source of inspiration for me in the past, and thanks to SlutWriter, I found myself unable to not write an interpretation of this mini-series. I wanted it to cater to as many people as possible, while still caring about the source material. I hope you all enjoy ^^Please follow Fellatrix's works on Twitter if you find this even slightly arousing.https://twitter.com/FellatrixArt
Relationships: F x Futa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Daisy's New Life

As she pushed the button and sent the application, Daisy breathed a nervous sigh of relief. Although this would be her first time in several ways, the opportunity was just too great not to take. The timid, blue haired eighteen-year-old, had found herself in a bit of a student dept, and was desperately looking for ways to get rid of it. Luckily however, she had heard of a new medicinal firm, created to test the limits and health benefits of futanari. Now obviously Daisy did not have a dick. She was the usual, shy, and short girl who sat by the window, taking care of her school stuff and had very few friends to speak of. Those she did have, had encouraged her, and so with a bit of research, Daisy had found several subreddits dedicated to the futanari community, to say the least, she was impressed. 

Frightened by some of the women she had seen online but being paid 100.000 dollars to partake in a medical experiment was too good a deal to pass up. The firm had even specified that virgins would take priority. For what reason, she had no idea, but luckily for her, she was as late a bloomer as can be, and her social skills were lacking to say the least. This of course also meant that Daisy did not have much if any idea at all, concerning the ramifications of the program, but with a confident smile she went to bed that night, certain that she would be chosen for the program.

And chosen she was. The very next day she had received an E-mail, from Fella’s Futanari Pharmaceutical. The E-mail was positive, and she was to show up at the given address a week from now for further information and inspection. The message didn’t contain any more information than the website had given, and Daisy was still more or less held in the dark as to what the program would entail. She felt almost as if she had won a prize, and her excitement only rose as she was given the opportunity to make so much money. The next week went by without much interesting to speak of. 

Daisy did some research now and then, trying to find out more about the company or just futanari in general. It was a fairly new and recent phenomenon after all. The things she found were lackluster, mostly pictures of busty women with, well, very large appendages. She often found herself sitting in the shower trying to see whether she could actually take something of those sizes she had seen but struggled to just get two fingers into her perfectly clean shaved snatch. It wasn’t something Daisy had ever done before, the sexual nature of things had never really had much interest to her, but these last few days had brought up a new side in the innocent, barely 5’2” college student.

Arriving at the large testing facility a week later, Daisy quickly realized that this place was more successful than she had imagined, despite the fact that she had never even heard about the place a month ago. To her surprise, not a lot of people had shown up. Daisy was sure, that a lot of girls like herself would have taken this opportunity, but she wasn’t going to be discouraged at this point. Entering the lobby, Daisy was met by a tall and shapely woman. She had platinum blonde hair, and her form was what Daisy could only describe as a perfect hourglass figure. Busty and beautiful, with luscious lips and deep glowing blue eyes. Daisy couldn’t help but feel a sense of insecurity when faced with such beauty.

\- Ah, welcome miss Daisy, we’ve been eagerly expecting your arrival. We’re very happy to have you here at Fella’s Futanari Pharmaceutical. My name is Jennifer, I will be your guide and instructor on this program.  
The pretty woman reached out a hand in greeting and Daisy took it, shaking it gently as she cast her gaze down in modesty. Her voice was almost something like an angel’s. Taking the opportunity, Daisy posed a question.  
\- U-uhm, the pleasure is all mine miss Jennifer, b-but if you don’t mind me asking. Did I arrive too early? I don’t see any other applicants around.  
Jennifer simply smiled, in a way only a mature and experienced woman could.  
\- Oh no, you are right on time. I suppose I should say, we are very picky when it comes to finding test subjects for our clients. And you miss Daisy, happened to fulfill our clients every hope and wish for this experiment. I mean to say, that you were the only one who was chosen out of the 200 applications we received.

Daisy felt humbled all of a sudden. She had never put herself in such high regard. She was not tall and busty like Jennifer who stood in front of her, dazzling and glowing. She barely had any bust at all, although not entirely flat, Daisy was pretty fond of her modest body, nonetheless.  
\- For all intents and purposes, you were handpicked miss Daisy. And I am sure our client will be very pleased with meeting you. Shall I show you to where the program will be taking place? Jennifer continued.  
Daisy simply nodded in agreement, feeling a sudden surge of self-esteem roll over her. And followed behind the perfect and round booty that Jennifer was flaunting underneath her suit attire.

The place was huge, it was clear that things were going on here that had some major importance. Yet, Daisy’s research had proved entirely unfruitful, and the only thing she could think of, was that this company created or stood for something that the futanari community was in desperate need of. Many of the rooms they passed by were either locked or occupied. Distant thumps could sometimes be heard from behind the thick walls, but Jennifer told her not to pay it any mind. The place was currently experimenting with a lot of different needs and the workplace could get quite… messy. In an enclosed area of the large facility, the two women reached their destination when Jennifer stopped at a large glass window, looking into a bright white room. The room was scarcely decorated, with only very few necessities it would seem. A bed, a sink in the corner and what looked to be a shower of some kind. It looked as if a drain had been put in, but the rest of rooms flooring was padded with soft, slightly bouncy material, as if they were trying to make sure one wouldn’t get hurt if they were to trip and fall in there.

\- This is the place miss Daisy. We’d very much like you to have this place as your living quarters for the weekend. Our client should be arriving shortly, so please enter and make yourself comfortable.  
Without much hesitation, Daisy did as instructed, the door closed behind her and she quickly settled down on the soft but simple bed. The white sheets almost camouflaged against the backdrop of the room itself. It seemed almost soundproof, and a slight sense of unnerving insecurity fell over Daisy once more. That was until a voice spoke to her.  
\- I apologize for the lack of information you have been given miss Daisy, but at this point I am inclined to tell you that this experiment is entirely sexual. Would you please remove your clothes?  
Daisy felt her gut drop. She did of course have her suspicions as to what this was going to be about, but having it confirmed made her feel uneasy. She remembered why she was here however, and she promptly removed her clothing, covering up her privates as best she could as she stood in the temperate and very well-lit room.

A few minutes of grueling silence went by, before she heard the door open. Outside, she noticed Jennifer’s voice.  
\- Please come right in miss Annabelle, she should be waiting for you right this way.  
To her surprise, the person who entered seemed anything but normal. She was big, no that was an understatement, she was huge, at least three heads taller than the timid Daisy who still stood covering her perky breasts and unused crotch. The woman, seemingly called Annabelle wasn’t just tall, but her body was, to put it in modern terms, extremely thick. She was only wearing what seemed like a robe, but it was clear that the black woman’s breasts were way larger than Daisy’s head. She had quite the imposing figure, but despite her size, Annabelle was also objectively very beautiful. Much like Jennifer she had a perfect face with what looked like nice and soft lips. Her dark shoulder length hair seemed to shine in the bright room and her skin looked flawless to a tee. Smooth and without any imperfections. Yet Daisy couldn’t help but swallow nervously at whatever this implicated for her future assignment.

\- Oh my, she is quite the looker isn’t she. It seems all this waiting was certainly worth it.  
Daisy found herself blushing at the sudden flattering words from the big woman. She loosened up a bit, none of the people she had met here so far seemed to have any ill intention. That was until Annabelle dropped her robe of course. Daisy’s jaw dropped. She had expected to bump into a futanari while doing this program, but right off the bat, and… There was no way around it, none of the pictures she had seen while researching could do this woman justice. What jumped out as the robe fell to the floor was nothing short of massive, frighteningly so in fact. Not only the size of the shaft and the already eagerly drooling tip, but what hung below was even more impressive. They looked like coconuts, no that wasn’t the right word for it, they were even bigger.

Daisy simply stared at the impossible perfection that was miss Annabelle, so long in fact that she barely noticed that the black woman had stepped closer. What had been nervousness before had transformed into a sudden interest in exactly what this woman would, and could do to her tiny body. She remembered the few days she had been excited, looking at all sorts of futanari online, yet this was far beyond her wildest imaginations.  
\- She is perfect Jennifer, you can close the door now, I don’t think we will be leaving for a while... Come closer Sweetie. Let’s have a little fun together…  
Daisy heard the door slam shut and was suddenly looking up at the towering futanari standing right in front of her.  
\- Ahh! Y-yes ma’am…  
She answered in a meager voice while still covering herself.

Annabelle was clearly already hard as rock, when she got here. The tip of the black woman’s cock was pressing against Daisy’s upper body, oozing some of it’s clear precum unto her stomach. Before she knew of it, Daisy had knelt down in front of Annabelle, somehow her instincts had told her that she had to please this woman, whatever it took. Of course, the money was why she was here, but she seemed to slowly let that thought disappear from her mind. The intense scent of Annabelle cock was helping that fact. The inside of her nose burned as the smell overtook her senses. A pungent musk like she could never have imagined. With shaking hands, Daisy took hold of either side of the behemoth now staring her straight in the face. She wasn’t even close to reaching around it’s girth. Placing her small mouth on the tip, Daisy couldn’t even take half of the spongy dark red dickhead into her mouth, and instead found herself suckling at the urethra that was still dripping out more and more precum by the mouthful. Having no experience whatsoever, she sucked like her life depended on it, creating cavities in her cheeks from how much force she was putting into it. Daisy still found it hard to believe that precum was supposed to be this thick, and the more she swallowed the more trouble she had breathing as the clear sticky liquid stuck to her throat. Annabelle cooed in delight, letting out a short moan from the inexperienced girl’s desperate attempts to please her.

\- Mm… Your vacuum suckface makes me so hard Daisy…  
And with those words, Daisy felt how the rod pulsed and throbbed in her hands. Riddled in large veins the monster of a cock seemed to get slightly bigger and harder, she could feel how turned on Annabelle was as she looked down at the blue haired girl, doing her best with short and gentle strokes. Daisy licked and sucked to the best of her ability, being totally enamored by Annabelle’s sheer beauty. Even as the black woman’s tits lactated generous amounts of milk from excitement, none of them seemed to pay it any mind. Though it was clear that those fantastic and low hanging breasts contained a generous amount of it creamy milk as it dripped to the floor without any stimulation. Daisy released her face from the cum slit with a PLOP, feeling a strain on her jaw from sucking so hard and trying hopelessly to fit it inside her mouth. With a gentle hand, Annabelle led her closer to her crotch.

\- Here Daisy, my balls need some attention too. I’ve been waiting a whole month to find the right girl.  
What Daisy was faced with were a set of testicles each of which were almost the size of her head. Cupping them, Daisy felt that her strength was barely enough to lift them. It was almost as if they pulsed with vigor as her soft virgin hands brushed and groped the surface of the perfect drooping ballsack. Daisy thought she was going crazy from all the new intense sensations, but she swore she could almost hear how pent up Annabelle was as the nuts got heavier and heavier by the second, the skin getting more and more taught around the veiny balls, no doubt filled to the brim with thick futanari semen. Daisy shook her head in disbelief, every time she thought she had seen it all, Annabelle just kept getting more and more impressive.

The slow drip of precum had only gotten more intense, to the point that Annabelle was messing up the matted springy flooring. Daisy felt her knees get wet, as the imposing woman bent her hips, took hold of Daisy’s face with her big powerful hands, and kissed her. Not just any kiss either, no Annabelle thrusted her larger tongue into the virgin’s mouth violating every part of it as it swirled around, reaching every nook and cranny, stealing Daisys’ first kiss away. The suddenness of it all and the intense feeling of having someone overpower your mouth like this caused Daisy to get woozy. Her body felt tingly and warm. She had never imagined her first kiss being like this, but it felt so strange and amazing that she didn’t really mind. She was released from the intense make-out session. Strings of their combined saliva formed a slimy bridge between their lips. The big woman smiled, and that is when Annabelle turned around and shoved her large bodacious behind in Daisy’s face.  
\- Come on sweetie put your head between these lovely soft pillows. I want you to get all up in there and show me all the places that little tongue of yours can get to. 

Daisy complied. She felt as if in a weird drunken haze. The smells and the new experiences were so overpowering and intense, and she really wanted to please the beautiful miss Annabelle to the utmost of her ability. Before Daisy had even thought any more about it, her small head was stuck right in between Annabelle strong ass cheeks. There was plenty of room for her, and she felt herself sinking deeper into the fleshy cave, reaching out her tongue as far as possible. Surprisingly, the smell wasn’t as bad, or perhaps she had gotten ever so slightly used to it. Once more Annabelle breathed a sigh of delight as she felt another surge of pleasure rush through, sending a tingling sensation all the way through the pulsing and flexing shaft of hers. The girl’s tongue had reached her puckered anus and was now eagerly licking away as only an inexperienced virgin could. What Annabelle could only describe as a sensational feeling, and she tightened her buttocks around Daisy, holding her firmly in place.  
Daisy’s face felt sticky with sweat, she didn’t know how long she had been tongue fucking Annabelle’s ass but it felt like a really long time. It wasn’t as if she could have resisted anyway, but after a while Annabelle had pushed Daisy to the floor and sat down on her face, making her unable to do anything but worship her hole.

\- Ooh Fuck… That’s a good girl! Tongue fuck my ass even deeper…  
And Daisy once more complied to the wishes of the woman who had come into her life so suddenly. Not that Daisy had anywhere else to go but deeper though, her tongue flicked and spun around wildly, tasting and prodding away. What had at first felt wrong and dirty, was now natural, and Daisy didn’t question her actions anymore.

Annabelle’s moans grew more and more intense, it was clear that she was getting to the point where she couldn’t hold back. Daisys’ entire body felt sticky and heavy, thanks to the small pool of precum she had been lying in. After what seemed like an eternity, Annabelle stood up and looked down at the heavily breathing and gasping girl she had sat on. Her hair and face was messed up, and she glistened with all sort of juices, some of which were undoubtedly her own. It seemed as if something had been triggered within Annabelle, perhaps it’s something that happens when a futanari gets too excited. She got on her knees in front of Daisy and let her absolutely massive member cast a shadow on Daisys small body.  
\- That’s enough teasing, slut. I really need to fuck you now… You’re a virgin, right? I hope you can handle my huge monster cock… Not many girls can.

Daisys heart was pounding faster than she could remember it ever doing. Her body was intensely hot, it was as if she was burning up at the mere thought of having something like that inside her. Her only estimate was that it had to be almost 2 feet long. That tip, she couldn’t even get her mouth around was going inside her?! The look on Annabelle’s sex craving face said “Yes”. Her first time was to be taken so suddenly and by something this big?! Daisy could not help but feel that she would break upon entry, yet her body wasn’t resisting her black woman’s approaches whatsoever. In fact, her virgin pussy felt wet and slippery from all the excitement. Lost in a trance of thoughts, Daisy realized too late that Annabelle had already moved in position, the overly massive purple tip of her cock was prodding at the tight and innocent pussy. Before she knew it, Annabelle hammered her hips forward, ignoring any and all resistance. 

Daisy’s body was powerless compared to Annabelle’s, and her hymen was ripped apart in an instant, but the intruder only continued deeper before it stopped halfway inside, punching the air out of the blue haired virgin. Daisy let out a scream, at first in pain, her walls had been stretched further than what was natural, and her barrier was taken down so suddenly. It most definitely hurt like a motherfucker, but after taking in another breath and gaining some form of composure she was surprised. Somehow, even though her pussy should be split apart by that monster, she felt… good. Amazing even. Of course that was only the entry, and it was only halfway inside. Looking up at Annabelle, her teeth were gritted, and she was obviously pushing as hard as possible. Annabelle took hold of Daisy’s legs and pinned them to the floor, making the poor girl open wide like a professional gymnast. And that was when the pounding started.

Barely a few seconds in to the first few thrusts, Daisy could feel her consciousness slipping away. Every part of her body screamed in alarming ways she had never experienced before. The most prominent of which was the intense pleasure of having a cock slamming against her cervix over and over again. Daisy’s stomach bulged obscenely simply from the size, and she could barely let out any moans as she even struggled to breathe. Yet the powerful futa had barely managed to get half of her obscenely huge cock inside. Involuntarily, Daisy’s unused pussy clenched and tightened around Annabelle’s fuck rod, almost in an attempt to push it out, but it seemingly only had the opposite effect as her pounding became even more desperate and rapid.

The room was a mess of lewd wet slapping sounds, intense screaming and moaning. Daisy had lost her train of thought, being overwhelmed in every aspect, her mind had shut down and the only things she could think about were the sensations of being utterly destroyed by her new mistress. Both girls had the look of sex on their faces, Daisy’s tongue hung limply out of her mouth and her eyes widened whenever Annabelle would reach just a bit deeper inside of her. But even as she screamed out, she would still enjoy it. Her body simply adapted to the intensity. Annabelle used her in every which way she pleased. Daisy was more or less limp and unable to move by herself at this point, her mind breaking more than her body was. The rope that Annabelle had decided to wrap around Daisy’s wrists seemed more for show, since there was absolutely no way she could even try to escape. And at this point, she didn’t want to either.

The sex seemed to last for hours… Daisy had no sense of time at all. Her only focus was how good she felt, up until this point, she had a dozen earth shattering orgasms, each serving to make her clamp down on Annabelle’s cock, which in turn made the big woman roar in pleasure. Both their faces were contorted to a degree that they might as well look addicted to the pleasure they were feeling. Sweat, spit, snot and tears, all of which were covering their intense faces. At this point, the only comparison that could be drawn was like animals mating. Pure unadulterated sex with the purpose of knocking up the partner. Which was exactly Annabelle’s intention. Having kept her seed in for so long, she wanted to make sure that it was put to good use. And right now, her thoughts were entirely centered around mating. Breeding this little blue haired bitch to the point where she would become her slave. The idea of making Daisy her own, sent a rippling feeling all throughout Annabelle’s body, and as she was fucking Daisy like a madman in heat from behind, she felt the pussy clench up around her gargantuan member once more. Annabelle’s heavy ballsack swung around wildly just like her tits. The sounds of skin smacking and clapping against skin was prominent.

\- OH GOD YOU’RE SO DAMN TIGHT! YOU’RE MILKING MY COCK!  
Annabelle roared in bestial fashion. She felt her overly pent up nuts tense up more and more as they slammed against Daisy’s body, who was by now taking all of her cock, despite only getting tighter. Annabelle leaned down, mashing Daisy against the messy floor and covering her entirely with her busty body. Daisy disappeared in a mountain of flesh, everything turned dark, but the rampaging cock was still going strong. Daisy felt it pulse and throb wildly inside her, at this point, she knew what was about to happen. Daisy wasn’t the only one who had lost her mind. The black woman pinning her down and using her body like a toy was mumbling and rambling words like “Breed”, “mate”, “Get Pregnant!”. And Daisy wanted nothing more at this point. She had given her body up for this futanari to use, and what had seemed scary at first was now an overwhelming satisfaction, even if her mind and body struggled to keep itself together at the intense rutting Annabelle was giving her.

I-I’M CUMMING!!!  
Daisy had nothing to do but accept the incoming gift. Her face was stuck against the floor and she was reduced to nothing more than a cum tank for Annabelle. She felt how the shaft widened to accommodate the ridiculous amounts of semen traveling through it. She felt the tip press tightly against her cervix, plugging the entrance to her womb. Annabelle was shaking as the first thick and creamy rope shot straight into Daisy’s baby room. One could hear the *SplURts* as Annabelle’s sperm rocketed into Daisy, filling her up instantly. Daisy’s tummy felt heavy already, but the ejaculation only seemed to continue. Annabelle was dead set on emptying her backed up nuts into Daisy, and every rope was replaced by another, equally as thick and massive as the last. Her wrinkled balls sat tight up against her pulsing cock as they pumped out liters of futa spunk, most of which the virgin girl could not even hope to contain, as it sprayed out from her cunt in droves thanks to the pressure.

\- OOooooOhhh!!  
Even after what seemed like minutes Annabelle was still eagerly shooting her nut milk inside Daisy, and both women were lost in a loop of orgasmic euphoria. An eternity of cumming later, in the mind of Daisy, Annabelle’s cock finally started to soften slowly, and her breathing returned to normal. The black woman pulled out with a loud PLOP, and Daisy’s overused cunt was at last free after hours of intense mating. Though, she barely noticed it. Daisy was shaking and spasming on the floor, the afterglow of so many orgasms still wrought her mind and body. Her belly was bloating obscenely from the sheer and immense amount of semen inside it.

Annabelle was in as good a mood as any. Her cock still drooled out large dollops and globs of cum as she sat down, panting from the workout and wiped some sweat from her brow. Looking at the broken girl in front of her, she felt a certain kind of satisfaction, and she lifted the limp girl into her embrace, sat her on her lap and began to breastfeed her. Daisy had no mental capacity to realize what was going on but found herself suckling away at the black woman’s teat eagerly. She could feel how the strong wriggling sperm were crawling their way into her eggs, fertilizing them with ease. Her gaping pussy was drooling sperm, yet it was so thick that it could barely leave her insides, as she sat and rested on the massive softening cock that had violated her moments ago. 

\- Mmmm. You’re such a good girl… My balls feel completely drained Daisy, you did such a good job. What do you say, Daisy… Wanna be my slave?  
Annabelle's voice was smooth and calm, like a mothers caring words. Having just had the most incredible and overwhelming experience of her life, Daisy didn’t feel like doing anything else. She loved miss Annabelle with all her heart, and now she was going to be the mother of her children. Daisy had forgotten the reason why she came to this place, but it had been the beginning of her new life as a slave to a futanari mistress…


End file.
